Conventional speakers have the following general structures. One of the conventional speakers includes a frame, a magnetic circuit, a voice coil, a diaphragm, and a damper. The frame has a cylindrical shape with a bottom face and an open top. The magnetic circuit is placed on the inner bottom face of the frame. A coil portion of the voice coil is disposed in a magnetic gap of this magnetic circuit. The diaphragm is disposed in the opening of the frame so that the inner periphery thereof is fixed to the voice coil and the outer periphery thereof is fixed to the frame via an edge. The damper is fixed to the voice coil at one end thereof, and to the frame at the other end thereof. The speaker with this conventional structure is disclosed in FIG. 8 of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H11-150791.
However, the conventional speaker has the edge along the outer periphery of the diaphragm, and the damper is fixed to the voice coil, which is fixed to the diaphragm. In these types of speakers, the load imposed from the edge and damper in the upward and downward directions when the diaphragm moves vertically is not substantially constant. As a result, distortions can occur in reproduction of sounds. Additionally, because both edge and damper are fixed to the frame, downsizing of the speaker is generally difficult.